Truth or dreams?
by StolenProdigy
Summary: Jade wonders, if it was truth or dreams?


I was awoken to my phone buzzing under my head, I grumbled angrily as I flipped up the phone

"WHAT!" I screamed, not even bothering to look who it was.

"H...hi I...I'm" I heard sobbing down the phone but I was still no wiser as to who it was

"SPIT IT OUT WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!"

"I...its cat" more muffled sobs

"C...can I come over please, I need to tell you something" she sounded scared

I instantly changed.

"Yes, yes I'm sorry, sure ,I'll be waiting"

She hung up the phone and I sank to the ground but as soon as I was down. I rushed downstairs, I was so worried. This is so stupid, why is she worrying me?. She had sounded so vulnerable, so scared, so small. I hate to even see her like this let alone hear her like it knowing I can't do anything. But this time I could because she was on her way so she should be about 20 minutes, I need to get things ready.

I've had feelings for Cat since she had first set foot into Hollywood Arts. That first class I had with her. The first time I had ever been nice to someone who I didn't even know. Those feelings had grew and grew until i realized I was in love with her. But I hate that I could hurt her, break her so much that by the end she would be a sobbing. But I never would, because I would do anything for her. That's why I'm standing outside my front door at 4 in the morning in the freezing cold.

I saw her red velvet hair flash around the corner, it was quite a contrast to her practically white skin,she looked so cold, I ran up to her and wrapped my jacket around her and brought her inside.

"Cat, sit down, are you okay?"

"I'm okay. I just really need to talk to you. I'm sorry if I woke you up." Cat shifted uncomfortably on the sofa.

"Cat what's wrong?"

Cat stayed silent.

"I... I just."

I put my hand on her shoulder which instantly made the girl still

"Cat, if you don't mind can I tell you something first?"

Cat stayed silent but nodded her head symbolising she didn't mind

"I am always such a gank to you and I don't know why because...I...I. I love you Cat And I'm afraid that I'll do something to screw up and I'll lose you and I'm scared. I'm so sorry for how i treat you." I was crying by the end.

Cat looked stunned. like a deer caught in the headlights of a car, She obviously didn't expect this.

"I'm sorry Cat I never should of said anything, I'm so sorry this is what I mean by messing things up"

Cat wrapped her arms around Jade, pulling her close. I smiled when her arms encircled me.

I eventually stopped crying

"I feel so stupid." I said as I turned away

"No, you look beautiful Jade" Cat squeaked as she looked up at me.

I blushed the same colour as her hair because I realized that Cat really thought that.

"Would you mind if stayed the night Jade? I'm home alone and its scary in the dark on my own" Cat frowned hopefully.

"Sure, that sounds...great."

"Alright I'll go up to the guest room and..."

"Wait. You... Can, I mean if you want stay in my room tonight if you want?" The vulnerability returning this time in my voice.

"Sure Jade!" She beamed as she ran upstairs

Sometimes I wonder how she can change moods so fast, I wonder if she forgot what I just said to her?

I sighed and walked up the stairs and walked into my room to meet Cat curled up in bed. I shook my head and climbed in next to her, trying intently to calm my erratic heartbeat.

I lay down and to my surprise she slowly snuggled up next to me, she slipped her arm over my waist and pulled me close. I froze dead on the spot but then slowly relaxed into her.

I felt safe. Being around her makes me feel myself. But before I could finish my trail of thought I heard a small whisper, like it wasn't even there but it was, loud and clear

"I love you too Jade"

I lay frozen at what I had just heard, had it just been a reflex of being comfortable or did she really mean it?, I didn't really care because at this moment I was happy, happy that I was holding her in my arms. Happy.

I've thought about holding her many times. I never thought it would become reality.

Another surprise i felt Cat nuzzle her face into my neck causing her to laugh lightly.

That night I relished in having the girl of my dreams holding me close and me holding her. I eventually drifted off to dreams of red velvet and her.

i never learned what was wrong but I knew she would never tell me, she's like that she's a strange one, but I'll still love her until the day I die.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, sorry it'd so shoooooooooooooooort don't hurt meeeeeeeeer, R&R pleaseeee**


End file.
